Bristlebane Day
Bristlebane Days Bristlebane Day usually runs during March and April each year. Special one-day events on April 1st, the Highest of Silly Days! Jesters, thieves, bards and fans of mischief are invited to enjoy the festivities that surround Bristlebane Day! You never know what riddles, laughs and pranks are to be found during this time of year. Celebrators are present in every home city and the oddest of objects have been spotted in Antonica, The Commonlands, Darklight Wood, Timorous Deep, Greater Faydark and Frostfang Sea. Be sure to keep your eyes peeled for special events, especially in the Enchanted Lands, occurring only on the Highest of Silly Days! Quests UPDATED! Too many alts? Use our Bristlebane Day Quest Tracker to help keep track of them during the event! *Blat Bound - Frostfang Sea only; sends you to Blat in Antonica to begin Tin Metal Protection. *Tin Metal Protection - Introduced in 2008. Not repeatable. **Card Deals ***Ogled Goggles ****Wine for the Lady *****Fribles's Fate *Gnary a Joke to Tell - Introduced in 2011. Repeatable once per year. #Ratical - Introduced in 2008. Repeatable once per year. #Gigglegibber Scavenger Hunt - Introduced in 2008. Repeatable once per year. *'NEW' Bristlebane Bounce: Sinking Sands - Introduced in 2013. Infinitely repeatable. *Bristlebane Day Snack Snatcher: Enchanted Lands - Introduced in 2012. Infinitely repeatable. *Bristlebane's Memories - Introduced in 2011. Red (tradeskill) shiny collection. Not repeatable. *Impossibly Rare Objects - Introduced in 2009. Purple shiny collection. Not repeatable. **If your reward from this collection still needs blessed, be sure to visit The Grand Prankster! April 1st Only Quests! #Riddled Throughout the Land - Introduced in 2010. Repeatable once per year. #Riddled Again - Introduced in 2011. Repeatable once per year. Crafting Recipe Scrolls and Goodies Visit a Bristlebane Day merchant in your local tradeskill society to purchase: *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft - Introduced in 2010. *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft II - Introduced in 2011. *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft III - Introduced in 2012 *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft IV - NEW in 2013! Merchants can be found in city crafting areas: *'Darklight Wood' at '-409, -63, 232 ' in Hate's Envy. *'Gorowyn' at 2747, 124, 1148 ' inside The Wards. *'Haven - at 53, -32, -179 ' in Ekroosik's Replicators. *'Kelethin at 459, 93, 323 ', just outside of Tunare's Pages (near the Silverleaf Inn). *'Neriak at '-145, -5, 263 ', in a room underneath the ramp leading into the crafting area. *'New Halas' at '-345, 176, -58 ' in Ravens' Roost. *'North Qeynos' at 338, -21, -99 ' inside the Ironforge Exchange (across from the bank). *'West Freeport at 42, -12, 87 ', upstairs within the Coalition of Tradesfolke. These merchants also have stocked up on some housing items! *Azure Stained Glass Square - ''Introduced in 2011. *Pile of Coin Square - Introduced in 2011. *Plum Stained Glass Square - Introduced in 2011. *Fool's Gold Treasure Chest - Introduced in 2012. *Grand Prankster Cordon - ''New''' in 2013!'' **Requires completion of the achievement Conniving Confections. *Grand Prankster Streamer - ''New in 2013!'' **Requires completion of the achievement A Plethora of Pranks. Holiday Components Jester's gardens have been spotted in Commonlands, Antonica, Greater Faydark, Darklight Wood, Frostfang Sea, and Timorous Deep. *On April 1st, the Jester is out in force! Jester's superior gardens can be found all across the Enchanted Lands. Either stock up or go craft--these gardens are only available on that day! April Fools Day Crafting On April 1st, a Frostfell Loom, Frostfell Workbench and Frostfell Stove & Keg can be found in the following places: *In The Enchanted Lands, north of the Rivervale bridge, at '-200, -0.01, -363 ' *In The Sinking Sands, inside the nomad tents and on the dock of The Skystrider Launch-Dock They are visually marked by candy canes! A fuel merchant for the Frostfell specific fuels should also be found near the crafting stations, but no recipe books for other events will be available. Achievements NEW! Bristlebane Day achievements were introduced in 2013. April Fools Pranks Cute Mode When you log in anytime on April 1, you will be in Cute Mode (All humanoid players and monsters will have ballooned heads) but despair not! If you just cannot stand it, use /cutemode to turn it off! The Herald of Bristlebane In the past, if you had died on April 1st Gerald Gigglegibber, the Herald of Bristlebane, just might have shown up to help with your little problem... or not. The hope was that "Bristly Bane" loved us! Special Chests Treasure chests that drop on April 1st will have a special Bristlebane Day touch to their appearance! The Archaeologist EQ2 Players jokingly announced in 2007 that Game Update 34 would include a new character class that starts in Haven, the Archaeologist. Category:Bristlebane Day